For my valentine
by Kagamichin
Summary: Doces, rosas, cartões... é dia dos namorados afinal! - Dir en grey ; DiexKaoru.


**Disclaimer:** Eu sequestrei todos eles *--* /bomsefosseverdade...  
**N/A:** Não tem nada de mais na fic, só insinuações ;D

**For My Valentine**

Após um longo ensaio Die e Kaoru partiram para o apartamento de Die, e já fazia algum tempo que estavam naquele local, porém o dono do apartamento havia sumido pelos cômodos adentro, deixando Kaoru plantado na cozinha, esperando que voltasse.

O ruivo estava demorando mais do que deveria. Kaoru cogitou em ir procurar por seu namorado, mas lembrou-se que o mesmo havia pedido que ficasse ali, parado, virado de costas para a porta até que não voltasse.

E assim, Kaoru continuava de costas para a porta da cozinha, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e impaciente.

Suspirou nervoso e girando sobre seus calcanhares ficou de frente para a porta, encontrando Die sorrindo abertamente e marotamente para si.

— Há quanto tempo está ai!? – pergutou indignado.

— Tempo suficiente para vislumbrar das suas partes traseiras.

Kaoru corou imediatamente, e Die deixou que um sorriso safado tomasse conta de sua boca, mas logo mudou sua expressão para uma mais suave e meiga. Kaoru arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando ainda intrigado para Die, que continuava escorado no batente da porta com uma das mãos para trás.

— O que está planejando? – perguntou direto.

— Oras! Tenho que estar sempre planejando algo?

— Vindo de ti eu não duvido de nada! – falou dando de ombros.

— Hm... Já que é assim... Vamos ver se não muda de opinião...

Dizendo isso se aproximou do menor, ficando a alguns centímetros de distância, ainda com uma mão atrás das costas. E sem esperar mais falou em alto tom:

— Feliz dia dos namorados Kaoru!!! – falou sorridente, estendendo a caixa em forma de coração cheia de bombons de licor, e em cima desta havia uma rosa escarlate e um cartão verde, escrito em preto e letras gordas 'Eu Te Amo'.

Kaoru apenas fitava surpreso o incrível e exagerado romantismo de Die. Continuou fitando a caixa e a rosa, desviando o olhar vez ou outra para Die, que continuava com aquele sorriso enorme e satisfeito na bela face.

— Kao, você é o meu namorado... É para você... Então, que tal pegar logo? – ele falou em tom divertido, mas mantinha o sorriso contente nos lábios e o olhar carinhoso.

Só então que o guitarrista mais velho pegou os presentes das mãos do outro, ainda não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. Afinal ele não havia comprado algo para Die. E não foi por ter esquecido da data, apenas não sabia o que dar para o ruivo e se fosse comprar algo não queria que fosse algo simples e comum. Então preferiu optar por não comprar nada. Inclusive Kaoru sequer imaginava que o seu namorado iria lhe fazer aquela surpresa ou lembrar-se de que era dia dos namorados.

— Não vai me dizer nada? – falou demonstrando certa chateação na voz, mas que era puro fingimento.

— D-Die... Eu... – Kaoru olhou para o maior, ainda decidindo as palavras que usaria.

— Você...? – insistiu.

— Agradeço pelo presente, mas eu fiquei surpreso, admito. Não pensava que iria comprar algo para mim e... – Kaoru começava a se explicar, mas foi cortado imediatamente pelo mais novo.

— Eu sei que não comprou nada Kao. Não se preocupe. Eu apenas quis fazer um agrado para o namorado mais lindo desse mundo! – falou galanteador.

— Baka... – Kaoru negou levemente com a cabeça, rindo em seguida.

— E eu sei que você gosta de presentes, então não reclame!

— Não estou reclamando! – se defendeu.

— Certo... Mas sabe, Kao... – Die aproximou-se perigosamente do outro, prensando-o contra a mesa da cozinha – Esses bombons de licor me deram uma idéia...

Kaoru deixou os presentes em cima da mesa e em seguida enlaçou o pescoço do outro, trazendo-o mais para perto, deixando que suas respirações se mesclassem. Die agarrou firmemente a cintura do menor, roçando seu corpo propositalmente no do outro.

— Hmmm... E isso me fez ter a idéia para o seu presente... – Kaoru deixou um sorriso malicioso adornar seus lábios, para em seguida passar provocativamente a língua por eles.

— Aaaaah Kao! Eu vou aceitar com o maior prazer esse presente!!!


End file.
